


Not all heroes wear capes

by soullessblondbitch



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessblondbitch/pseuds/soullessblondbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative ending to episode 4 of season 2 of The Tunnel and how the hostage situation with Elise should've ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all heroes wear capes

The blood run cold in his veins and he felt the weight of hopelessness and despair crash down on him like a brick wall.They finally made a breakthrough in this case,they had the suspects right where they wanted them,locked inside their HQ's with no hope of escaping but then things took an ugly turn.Thibaut Briand and his partner in crime Rosa Persaud agreed on letting the hostages go if the police send in the detectives investigating the case.Things didn't go as planned though and here he was,unable to do anything as only Elise was send in.He wanted to scream and punch someone and his worry was through the roof as Olivier stood stoically calm beside him,watching her walk away.

She was almost at the door when she turned around to throw a reassuring look towards Karl's way,a fact that made a lump rise to his throat.What if she got shot?What if he would never she her again?All he could do was just stand and wait there hoping,praying that she would walk out of that room unscathed.As she entered the room he could feel his jaw tighten so hard he thought his teeth would shatter.Olivier produced a monitor so that they could witness the progress of the situation.

Minutes that felt like hours passed and the situation seemed harmless enough still as Elise was trying to persuade Rosa to calm down and she things through.Then the unthinkable happened.Rosa struck Elise on the head with the back of the gun and Elise collapsed to the floor.Upon witnessing this Karl felt his anger flare up and Oliveir had his armed police officers run to the room in a mtter of seconds.Karl run to the room faster than he ever thought he did in his life.The moment he saw Elise on the ground his heart started pounding against his ribcage like the beat of a drum and he suddenly felt nauseous.She was conscious but the side of her head was bleeding and she seemed disorientated.Olivier stood frozen in his spot with a look of worry etched on his face.Karl knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elise,it's Karl are you ok?Can you hear me?:" Karl asked and his voice was laced with uncertainty.Elise gave no response and stood up on unstable feet.Karl still had his hand on her shoulder in fear she would fall again.  
"I'm glad you're alive."Karl said.And he was indeed so glad she had gotten out of this almost unharmed.He didn't know how we would react if she didn't.  
"Now we have to find Furnie."Elise said and begun to quickly walk away.Karl walked fastly to catch up with her on the hallway,Before she could get too far he took hold of her shoulder to stop her from getting away.She turned away with a questioning look on her face.  
"I really don't know how I would have reacted if something worse were to happen to you."He said in an almost inaudible whisper,afraid that if he spoke any louder all the fear he's been hiding in him this whole time would come to the surface and break him.Elise's expression turned even more confused than it was before.  
"I'm ok."She simply said and shook his hand off her shoulder and walk away without sparing him another look.Karl stood there flabbergasted,watching her go.

 

She was way too hard on him.She knew that.She shouldn't have shaken him off like that but she was afraid.Afraid that if she leant into his touch and gave in his protective behaviour she would do something she wasn't ready to.She lied in her bed hopinf that sleep would take her and clear her mind but all she could think was him and how caring he was.She had some sort of feelings for him,she couldn't deny that.But she couldn't express what she felt.She was never good at doing so,instead she kept everything bottled up inside in hope that her feelings and thoughts would eventually go away.This almost never happened and she sometimes felt like her head would explode.

Rain was pelting against windows of her flat and she lied there to cherish the calming sound.It was cold outside,the wind and the rain creating such a divine combination that did wonders to soothe her nerves and silence her racing thoughts.She closed her eyes and let all worries disappear but suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door.She slowly opened her eyes and got up from the bed and walked barefoot to the door.

She opened the door and the sight before her was not who she was expecting to see knocking on her door.Her first thought was that it would be Gael but no.Karl stood there with a bottle of wine in hand and looking surprisingly nervous.She felt her heart rate speed up by the mere side of him.

"Hey."Karl said quietly,a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.  
"Hello."She said as she moved out of the way to let him in and then she shut the door behind him.  
"I-I wanted to see how you were doing,you left in quite a hurry before."He said and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.'That is new'Elise thought.She knew him for a decent amount of time and Karl never appeared any kind of awkward before.  
"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have done that."She blurted out without much thought.She herself felt a sudden surge of unease with how the conversation was progressing.  
Seconds of silence followed and they both just looked at each other.A few more moments passed and Karl offered to open up the wine to ease the tension.

They sat at the couch in silence,both having glasses of wine in hand.The bottle was almost gone by now and Elise could feel all of her inhibitions disappearing.  
She was currently laying against Karl's right side,her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you,for being there."She never expressed even so little of what she thought to anyone.That was something new too.  
"Whatever you need,I'll always be close by.Whenever."Karl said softly looking at her with a gaze that could only be described as caring.  
Without much thought and with no restraints she leant up and gently placed a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever and I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
